


You Make A Pretty Picture

by Mandirus



Series: Moments-verse [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandirus/pseuds/Mandirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niklaus couldn't sleep while the opportunity to sketch lay before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make A Pretty Picture

It was nights like these that he couldn't sleep, not with the image of them sprawled before him. Klaus carefully pulled back the sheets and walked to the small table that held his sketch pad and pencils.

He studied the scene before him; a hand steady against the paper. He must commit it to memory before beginning the initial tracing.

He had to get this right.

His brother was mostly clothed in the bedsheet, an arm draped...

Klaus couldn't tell at first. Was it possessive, or protective? Sometimes they were two in the same with Elijah.

He blinked, considered, then looked to his sister.

Rebekah's nude form covered their elder brother's body in an obviously possessive embrace. Her dominant arm lay across the strong shoulder, though her grasp loosened somewhat with sleep. And while the cloth concealed a majority of her lower half, he could easily make out the shape of her leg as it crossed over Elijah's abdomen.

Her head crooked _just so_ under his chin, while their brother had canted his head _ever so slightly_ against hers.

Niklaus smiled.

His hand spurred on to movement with the sight before him.


End file.
